Aren Family
The Aren Family is an ancient Kandarin Noble house, dating back to the God Wars. Throughout the years, this house has been the center of conflict, and controversy, spanning all of the fourth age and today. It holds most, if not all of its lands in the southern Kandarin region, mostly around the city of Yanille , and the surrounding forested area. Ancient practitioners of necromancy, and all other forms of dark magick, such things seem to have been torn out of the family's current lifestyle. A family of many a secret, this prominent Kandarin house is cloaked in shadows, daggers hidden at every turn. History Note: The History of the family follows the path of the Grandmaster. Third Age The Godwars rage upon Gileinor. Gods and their faithful clashing, deciding the fate of this world. Among this mortal plane, was a man devoted to the service of a forgotten balance. The man's name was Aren. He was balanced through all of his life, even his study of the arcane arts. No stone was left unturned, as he grew to be an adept in even the darkest forms of magic, for balance's sake. He had three children, but it was his eldest son from which this story sprouts. The Beginning The tragic tale of the origins of the Aren family began towards the middle of the "Age of War", with the birth of a child. His name would be Galethorn Aren, and he would grow to be one of Zamorak's powerful tools. Born simply Galethorn, the son of Aren, he was named after the gentle breeze, and thorn of a rose. Aren was a simple man, with simple means. He tried to impart his wisdom and ideals upon his eldest son. For a time, this worked. As Galethorn grew older however, his father's teachings left him as he researched foul yet powerful magicks; and he found himself drifting away from those he cared for. Galethorn had a childhood friend; a half-elf named Salvyn, whose fate would end up being bound to his. At the age of sixteen, Galethorn and Salvyn watched as two armies fought violently, a battle of the God Wars reaching close to their home. The soldiers of Zamorak ravaged the land with their might, and the soldiers of Saradomin fought them off.. Galethorn seem enthralled with the amount of power these mages and soldiers had, while a horrified Salvyn only hoped that Saradomin's army would prevail. From that day forward the childhood friends began to separate. Galethorn continued to train his mind, forgetting to train his body, focusing on mastering horrid magicks. His body became covered in scars and burnt flesh due to failed attempts. Godwars At the age of twenty-two, Galethorn joined Zamorak's Army, quickly becoming a powerful battlemage. He gained much respect from his peers, though perhaps it could also be called fear. His bloodthirsty ways was were widely known; and he was a ruthless leader, having no qualms with killing those who served him for disobediance or failure. Galethorn's thirtieth birthday was spent killing a long-time rival; a perfect present in his eyes. Later, Galethorn and Salvyn met on the field of battle, she having become a Saradominist battlemage. After all of the years apart, they had become equals in power. Galethorn did not fight her for long, as he realized neither would win; but from then on, they were enemies. As the years went on, he grew through the ranks due to his prowess in battle, becoming a near-legend in his own eight. At the age forty, Galethorn was offered to be blessed by Zamorak, who had heard of and respected his deeds; and he took the offer. The ritual occured in the dead all of night, Galethorn all but unclothed laying on the altar. Zamorak himself took part as Galethorn's blood was enchanted, giving him greater magical power than any had ever seen. Despite the power given, his blood was from then on cursed, forever charged with an unholy power. He gifted this curse, this raw magical power, to his twelve children. By age sixty-five, Galethorn was known by many names, all equally feared; "The Butcher of Men", "The Taker of Souls", or simply "The Mage". Retiring from battle as a legend, Galethorn was given a large piece of land and the right to create a noble house. He chose his father's name, the man who gave Galethorn life. And so he and his twelve children, all of cursed blood, became the Aren Family. Fourth Age Post War Family Life After the God Wars ended, due to the interrvening of Guthix, Galethorn set out to find Salvyn, one whom he still cared for and did not wish to remain enemies with. He found her near the ruins of her destroyed house, unable to bear children and without a family. He discovered that her home was destroyed by Zamorakian cultists. He brought her back to the Aren mansion, giving her a home, a place to stay, and an offer to blood her into the Aren family. On the day of Salvyn's blooding, she betrayed Galethorn's trust, cutting him down in his lab. Mysteriously enough, upon the discovery of the betrayal, Salvyn was found only feet away from the dead mage, turned to stone. Saradominist fanatics stormed the Aren Mansion during the chaos that followed, stealing both bodies away. Galethorn's body was burned, yet his bones remained undamaged. Instead, Salvyn's apprentice, Lader Essence, took the bones, and discovered he was able to imbue men with the strange powers of the mage's remains, creating guardians for the bones. Galethorn's children would stay in Kandarin, and the Arens would remain a very prominent family. Galethorn's son Dymitri took over head of house after his father's death. Each child found themselves cursed with an aspect of their father's personality. Dymitri was cursed with anger; he was a powerful leader, yet horrid negotiater. In time, his brothers and sisters left him, ventureing off to other lands, spreading the cursed blood further into the world. Kendrick Aren Later in the Fourth age, Grandmaster Kendrick Aren had the blade Bloodfang forged, it becoming a symbol of the Grandmaster's power. This blade was enchanted in such a way that allowed for magic to be channelled through it, as if it was a wand or staff. Along with the sword, he ordered five rings be made, and each was enchanted by Aren magi for a certain purpose. For 400 years, the Arens thrived under Kendrick, who was both a Grandmaster, and of the Keeper Line. His prowess in water magicks was unrivaled by any within or outside of the family. After the events of Duskfort, Kendrick's mind seemed to fade, him growing sad, and slightly paranoid. His death was mourned by all of the remaining Arens, and none would see another Grandmaster like him, ever again. The Fall of Duskfort During the four hundred reign of Kendrick Aren, a fort was carved into the mouontain side seperating Kandarin from the elven lands. It was created by a powerful Geomancer, Agustus Aren , who was one of Kendrick's closest friends. The fort itself was almost unbreachable, even before the advent of magic to its protection. It was originally believed that the fort had never been used, however when it was finally opened, by a group of inquisitive minds, on a quest by Chris Aren, that the fort had been used and there were many casulties. The actual events that took place there are entirely unknown, but are told through many journals and diaries of the people who lived through the horrid events that did transpire. The First Aren Civil War Hawk's Nest The Council of Thirty The Cleansing The End of an Age Later, in a purging of Zamorakians from the Ardougne/Kandarin area, the Grandmaster of the family at the time was murdered, all those under him driven out of Kandarin. It is widely accepted that the traitor Annare Aren told Saradominist fanatcis of the Manor's whereabouts, and how to dispell the barriers around it. After the scattering of the Family, Ignitus Aren, son of Robert Aren II, became head of the family. In a swift change of pace, Ignitus banned the worship of Zamorak and exiled Annare from the family. She sunk into the shadows, not heard from since. Ignitus Aren was considered to be very successful; perhaps the Greatest since Galethorn, mastering magical many arts by the end of his teenage years. He and his brother, Faust Aren, ruled what was left of the family together as their father wanted. Ignitus began research into immortality soon after becoming head of the family, and with this search came much death and destruction. Faust's only son, Dymitri, was killed in a failed spell. Ignitus's first born, Beatrice, survived this disaster. As Ignitus descended farther into madness, Faust slowly left his side, travelling to parts unknown, not to be heard from until recent times. Fifth Age A Father's Madness Betrayal began the current age for this once noble house. Ignitus relied on his friend, Drendal Calvein, to keep him sane. His three children, Beatrice, Chris, and Tesla, had all left their father's side, abandoning him to his madness. Against Drendal's advice, Ignitus split his soul into four parts. This was done in hopes that he could be revived soon after his death, hoping to achieve the immortality he so sought. Drendal saw his friend was gone, a husk of his former self. Out of mercy, he struck Ignitus down, killing him. His children did not search for their father's hidden items, instead moving on with their own lives, their own plans. During their father's descent into madness, the three children of Ignitus adopted names for each other. Chris took the name "Lion" for his power and title as Grandmaster after his father. Beatrice was given the name "Crow" by her brothers, due to her dark nature. Tesla, the youngest of the three, was given the name "Rat", because of his nosiness, and knowledge of seemingly everything. Hearing of his father's death, Chris took his place as Grandmaster with pride. After a Father's Passing After their father's death, the three children separated, each doing their own thing, spreading about Gilenor. Christopher continued in Asgarnia, in Aspera Tower. Tesla went to Ardougne, and to his surprise, was welcomed in with open arms to take up the job of Court Wizard. Beatrice went and married a man by the name of Joseph Helms, and took his family name, living in Varrock with him. Even with their father gone, the chaos that is Aren blood followed the three. Sixth Age ''The Rise to Power After most of The Aren family had dispersed and gone their own seperate ways, a single individual made his way from Varrock to the Kingdom of Kandarin in a an attempt to re-establish his family name as one of importance and power once again. His name was Howell 'Howl' Aren the Second, formerly the Arch-Mage of Varrock, he ventured to the Kingdom of Kandarin while under the rule of King Augustus Dae. Proving himself worthy and claiming the title of Arch-Mage of Kandarin for himself, he went on many adventures with the heroes of the Kingdom, Howl even helped quell the threat of Osiris, a being borne of thousands of souls. Being an Aren though, he wanted to have enough power to where he wouldn't have to worry about getting help from others to over-come his enemies, so he ventured into the Runespan, hoping to attain what only one Aren had achieved before, god-hood. Howl and a mage by the name of Cryo had made an expedition to Uzer several weeks before though, creating a Golem named Atlas, the Golem's task was to bring Howl Soulfang, a phantasmous Staff that offers the wielder great power at the cost of their humanity. Howl having attained Soulfang ventured into the Runespan and found what he was looking for, he began to absorb the anima mundi of the realm with Soulfang, infusing the realm's life into his own soul. Howl Aren eventually achieved what only Martin Aren had done long ago, he became an Aspect of Magic. 'The Son Reborn' As the Fifth Age came to a close with the eventual second coming of the God Wars, and the Sixth Age came to be with the death of Guthix, Howl feared for his life as he was being hunted by a god-killer. Hoping to restore his families legacy, he came across a valkyrie by the name of Egnigem. Intrigued by the being, Howl had no way of reproducing, so he proposed that they could artificially create a child through magic and the flesh of the two beings. Howl and Egnigem created the binding ritual, through the flesh, blood, and power of both the beings, Caedus Aren was born unto Gielnor, bearing black-feathered wings and the spectral sight of his mother, with the magical prowess of his father. Howl had hoped to create the strongest Aren to ever live, and he truly believed he achieved that with Caedus Aren. 'The Stepping Stones for a New Age' Howl had entrusted his son into the care of Tommen Calderon, Adria Calderon, and Kaito the Elf. Howl would eventually be hunted down by this god-killer and had perished, not wanting his son to suffer the same fate Caedus would be brought up by House Calderon, learning much about the Kingdom of Kandarin under Vekonic leadership, also learning about his own familes history and lineage as well. Caedus Aren eventually came into manhood and went on many adventures with the Calderon, but seeing as his power seemed limitless, but not refined he wanted to protect his new home. A voice called out to him, promising he could deliver the neccesities of this goal to Caedus, he need only to venture forth into The Abyss and search. Caedus, Adria, Kaito, and Lysanna made their way into the realm of darkness, coming across many Abyssal Demons that they had to fight off, but they finally made their way into the heart of The Abyss. This is where Caedus heard the voice, and felt a power that rivaled his own or even his father's, the voice was Nabrielas, Thorvald's Aspect of Hunger. Caedus succumbed to the darkness and spent weeks isolated in the realm, becoming attuned to the nothingness and even mastering a new form of magics. 'House Aren Restored' Caedus Aren had made his way back from the realm of darkness, unbeknowest to him bringing Nabrielas back with him, after his mother Egnigem gave Caedus Soulfang after Howl died, Nabrielas housed himself in the weapon. Though he had spent time in The Abyss, House Calderon welcomed Caedus back with open arms, even re-instating House Aren as a political power in Kandarin once again after many years of inactivity. Caedus and Adria, the sister of Tommen were dating at this time though and the patriarch of House Calderon did not approve of this, he gave Caedus a choice, break it off or he would. At this time Caedus met one of his cousins, a man by the name of Demyx Aren, Grandson of Zane Aren, and Great-Grandson of Rodrrick Aren. The two met in he forest to the North-East of Ardougne, Both were visiting a tower that had long since been abondaned and that's when they came up with the idea of restoring their house to its former glory, the two would share a brotherly bond that could only be severed by death. Therefore Demyx Aren went to the King himself to get his royalty's seal of approval that House Aren would be a noble house once more under the juristiction of The Aren Council. All the while, Caedus was in a meeting with Tommen, Adria, and Kaito who had been recently blooded into House Calderon. Tommen told Caedus that his relationship with Adria was dissolved and her nobility titles were stripped, Caedus made a scene and slapped down the documents that gave the power of House Aren back unto him and Demyx, storming off. 'Aren-Calderon Feud' Caedus bestowing upon himself the title of Grand-Master of the Aren, and Demyx claiming to be the Lord Arch-Mage of The Aren, began to rebuild the Aren Council whom consisted of Catherine Aren, Yselt Aren, James Aren, and Rexost Silversmith. House Aren eventually began to establish itself as a major political power in the Kingdom once more, having trade negotiations with both Al-Kharid and Canifis. House Calderon did not make the Aren's rise to power easy though, as Demyx was falsely accused of rape in a trial and had his hand scorched by Carnal Magics. This did not sit well with Caedus as he felt The Aren were being unfairly oppressed, unable to do anything without the Calderon's say so as Tommen had ascended to Hand of the King. Tommen offered The Aren one last chance to have peace between the two Houses, but Caedus had been oppressed by the Calderon for most of his life, and now his cousin was wrongly punished in his eyes due to the Calderon, Caedus declined the offer and insulted Tommen's honor which eventually led to a duel to the death, where Howl's fears came to life. Caedus Aren was slain that day, leaving The Aren without their Grand Master and tensions as high as ever between the two families. After the death of Caedus, Demyx Aren became temporary Grand-Master for several months. Once he again he was approached by Tommen whom offered peace for the final time, Demyx accept under his own terms, all the while Caedus was planning on being resurrected by Catherine and James Aren. 'Second Coming of The Demon' As Demyx Aren was mending relations between House Aren and House Calderon, Catherine Aren and James Aren were resurrecting Caedus Aren in an attempt to bring back their Grand-Master. Caedus soul had been absorbed by Soulfang when he died, the same place where it housed Nabrielas, as Catherine communed with Caedus' spirit he began to manifest back onto the physical plane of Gielnor, attempting to re-enter his body, but Nabrielas had merged with Caedus soul increasing his power tenfold, but also stripping him of all humanity. The conjoined Aren souls entered Caedus' body, being resurrected as a god-lich Caedus swore vengeance upon House Calderon for all that they had done to him, teleported away and still leaving Demyx as the action Grand Master of The Aren. After a few weeks of peace, reports of a disease that had taken hold of Yanillian citizens made its way to House Aren, as Yanille was under The Aren's temporary juristiction by order of the Hand of the King, Tommen Calderon. The disease was magical and biological in nature, it would kill the host and resurrect their body as a mindless zombie, though the bodies were disappearing as well. Demyx, Yselt, and a mage named Ren investigated the matter where they found the source of the disease was in the Yanillian water supply, a zombie had caught Demyx and the group by surprise but Demyx fell into the tainted water, sealing his fate. After the Kingdom knew about the disease the question was. Who was causing it? Demyx decided to investigate further all the while he was attempting to resist the disease from turning him into a mindless wretch. After an expedition to the north with Demyx and other heroes of Kandarin, Caedus Aren made himself known to the public after taking yet another Aren artifact to bolster his own power. Demyx decided it was time to take action and handed the matter over to the newfound King of Camelot, Tommen Calderon. Demyx was dying and didn't want to become a slave to Caedus, so he approached Catherine and asked if she could offer him salvation through the same lich-ritual that Zane Aren had done, Catherine refused as she blamed herself for Caedus' condition. Demyx nodded and convened a meeting, establishing Yselt Aren would lead House Aren from now on, as she was a capable mage and the Arch-Mage of Camelot. Demyx took it upon himself as he had retrieved the Amulet of Martin Aren, which held great necromantic power. He attempted the same ritual his grandfather, Zane Aren had done. Whether he succeeded or not, is only known to few. 'The Fall of a God' After Caedus had made himself known public and direly wounded Tommen Calderon in a scuffle outside of his own castle, the heroes of Kandarin decided to take a stand against this new menace and decided to travel to the heart of the Abyss. Arens, Ares, Huntsmen, and Calderons alike all travelled to the Abyss where they were bombarded with Hordes of Undead and Abyssal Demons, but they managed to overcome these trials and set foot where it all began, where Nabrielas deceived Caedus. It was the god-lich versus the heroes of Kandarin, and after a long battle as it proved very difficult to bring the former Grand-Master of The Aren down, he was slain by his own brother in arms from long ago, Kaito Calderon. The realm became unstable as the souls of Caedus and Nabrielas returned to Soulfang but the lich's body was destroyed. Moments before the realm devoured the heroes, Demyx Aren arrived claiming the Staff for himself and giving a nod to Yselt and Kaito. Demyx had succeeded in achieving immortality and saving himself from becoming a mindless zombie, but only through undeath. He had become a lich like Caedus, and his own grandfather Zane Aren. Caedus Aren was dead, and Demyx was in possession of the dangerous Aren artifacts known as Soulfang and the Amulet of Martin Aren. His whereabouts are currently unknown. 'Two Branches of House Aren?' Peace has finally been restored to the western Kingdoms with the death of Caedus Aren. Though now the Aren Council is currently at a struggle with only two active members, but there has been word that there is another Aren, the grandson of Ataneq Aren himself, perhaps further investigations will have to be made. A dense fog looms over the Fremennik lands. A child, left outside the gates of Relleka many moons ago, is coming of age. No one knew who this boy was or how he got there. All they knew was what was written in a simple note. "This is Uhtred Aren, grandson of Ataneq Aren. He musn't know of his history. He is the last remaining decendent of the Aren family. Please, keep him safe. - EA" Raised by a Fremennik trader, the boy lived a humble life. He worked on the docks, and travelled when his "father" would allow him to do so. As he began to age, he noticed a strange feeling inside of him. He began to have visions in his sleep of a magical tower. A tower he had never seen before, would rise from its own ashes. Uhtred, now 18, has begun to wonder about his past. While the Fremennik have raised him as one of their own, he seeks a greater story. He seeks to learn who he is. Where he is from. He knows nothing, but a strange feeling has him wanting to head south. Arens Known Today Note: This is how the public should know the Arens, any Aren not on this list is unknown to the public. Active Annabelle Aren - Recently discovered offspring of a side branch. Yselt Aren- Lady Mother of The Aren and Arch Mage of Camelot, well versed in Fire Magicks. James Aren- Lord Vanguard of The Aren. Malfael Aren- Youngest child of Maquitus the Mad, well versed in Air and Smoke magicks. Was last seen living the life of a Pirate on The Fremmenik Sea. Uhtred Aren- Grandson of Ataneq Aren, was raised in the Fremmenik Province until he was 18. Morbidia Aren- An Aren Mage who is obsessed with death, was last seen in the Kingdom of Kandarin. Missing * Demyx Aren- Great Grandson of Roddrick Aren, Grandson of Zane Aren. Former Lord Arch Mage of The Aren, was infected with the Thorvaldian Plague and thus did the same ritual as Zane Aren to save his own life, attaining lichdom. His whereabouts are unknown. * Christopher Aren - Eldest living member of the family, whereabouts unknown * Areya Aren - Daughter of Aranitus, publically executed (faked). She is starting to come back out in the open. * Aralyn Aren - Incestial daughter of Areya Aren and Felix Aren. * Leila Aren - Far-off relative of David Aren (Nobody knows which one), formerly part of Aren Council, former Aren Archmage of Aspera Tower. * Karightus Aren - A young lad who has just recently found his true family. His whereabouts are unknown. * Syer Rzzar - Former Lord of Taverley and a strong rival of Aranitus - Blooded By Faust * Renthgar - Former Archmage of Earth at the Kandar Institute. Aranitus' closest friend. Former Grand Scribe, and member of Aren council. - Blooded by Aranitus. * Vulcan Ignitius Aren- A young Aren who has finally found his way to be a part of the First Coven. * Redclad - Mysterious member of unknown origin, known mainly for a liking of the color red. * Catherine Aren- Former Lady Keeper, descendant of Kendrick Aren. Her whereabouts are unknown. * Marcus Aren - Pirate, son of Malikai Aren, and brother to the deceased Caius Aren. He holds an immense hatred for Christopher Aren. * Clytius Aren- Mage of The Aren, practicioner of odd magicks. His whereabouts are unknown. Deceased *Galethorn Aren - Founder of the Family, long dead. *Faust Aren - Dead, murdered by Ataneq Aren during the Aren Civil War. *Aranitus Aren - Former public menace, has redeemed himself since. Former Arhcmage of Kandarin. Formerly part of Aren Council. *Ataneq Aren - Formerly part of Aren Council, murderer of Faust Aren. *Tesla Aren - Strange old man, offered adventurers quest to locate bones, now deceased. *Zane Aren - Apparently deceased, known murderer and kidnapper. *Felix Aren - Known murderer and criminal, now deceased. *Howl Aren - Former Arch Mage of Varrock and Kandarin, attained Aspectship, now deceased. *Aranea Aren - Married into the family, assumed dead. - Blooded by Aranitus *Violante Green -Former Archmage of Air at the Kandar Institute. Aranitus treats her like a daughter. - Blooded by Aranitus *Thorvald - In life, he was Martin Aren, the youngest brother of Kendrick Aren. As a Lich, he devestated the kingdom of Kandarin, almost destroying the capital. *Dovahn the Grey - Half-Elf mage, his father was Maquitus the Mad, his current whereabouts are unknown *Maquitus the Mad - An Aren that was abandoned by his mother and was raised as a Fremmenik warrior and conqueror. He has twenty-one children, his first born being Dovahn and his youngest being Malfael. Maquitus is now deceased. *Caedus Aren- Former Grand Master of The Aren and son of Howl Aren, became a god-lich and attempted to invade Kandarin, now deceased. Land Owned Today The Aren Arcane Institute Aspecta Tower: Built under the Grand Mastership of Caedus Aren, the Tower was named after his father, Howl Aren since he was one of the first Aren to attain aspect ship. It serves as a meeting place for The Council members and can serve as a place of study for young apprentices. It is located south-west of the town of Catherby. The Wizard's Guild: The land and building which stands proudly upon the land are owned by the Family, however the building itself is run by the local governing body of Yanille. It is home to many wizards and mages from all walks of life, and the family monitors all of it. It is also home to the telportation/portal chamber. Each portal leading to their own unique destination. One leading to the Wizard Tower, another leading to Aspera Tower, and a final leading to the ruins of Brickforce Tower. The two later destinations are locked to any but those with direct access. The Grand Magical Archive: Home to one of the largest collections of magical libraries, the Archive is a testament to the Institute's ability to archive magical knowledge. The Archive is run by Grand Scribe Rexost Silversmith the Fifth. The Other Properties Owned. The Old Manor: Located south west of Yanille, the mansion has been rebuilt, due to undead activity thanks to Thorvald. Outside its ancient walls, lies a large tear in the realm, one that leads to the darkness of the Abyss. The Yanillian Manor: Home to the Arens of Kandarin, this mansion is nestled in the northern center of Yanille's walled city. Holding many a room, and catered to by servants of the noble house, the mansion is the home away from home for any Aren. The Vault of Souls : A series of underground chambers beneath Kandarin. It goes down for what seems to be forever. At its very bottom lies Galethorn's Crystal, a large gem that hold the power of all who have been drained with Galethorn's battlestaff. Aren Rune Shop: Managed by Yselt Aren, the Aren Rune Shop is the product of The Aren and the infernal, Roven. They have a trade agreement, the shop can provide runes, enchantment services, and mage supplies. It is located at the clothing shop in Mortanyia. Ruins owned Brickforce Tower: Located in south western Kandarin, Brickforce tower was once home to an Aren school, the students all mysteriously disappearing after Chris' self imposed exile. Duskfort: Located in the Arandar Mountains, this fort was carved into the very mountain side using geomancy, by Augustus Aren. Originally thought unused, it was found that a mass genocide of Arens occured there. Hawk's Nest: A fort located in the snowy mountains of Northern Kandarin, Hawk's Nest was home to Dwight Aren and his Council of Thirty. It was here were the first struggles and battles of the first Aren civil war were fought. It now lies in ruins, due to not being used after the Civil war ended. List of Aren Grandmasters Fourth Age: *Galethorn Aren - Held for 50 years *Dymitri Aren I - Held for 100 years *William Aren I - Held for 150 years *Joeseph Aren - Held for 200 years *Micheal Aren - Held for 100 years *Allan Aren I - Held for 10 years *Allan Aren II - Held for 30 years *David Aren I - Held for 80 years *David Aren II - Held for 136 years *Kendrick Aren - Held for 400 Years *David Aren III - Held for 176 years *Dymitri Aren II - Held for 40 years *Dwight Aren - Held for 20 years *Rick Aren - Held for 263 years *Phillip Aren - Held for 15 years *Janet Aren - Held for 3 months, only recorded female Grandmaster. *William Aren II - Held for 11 months *William Aren III - Held for two weeks * David Aren IV- Held for 150 years *Robert Aren I - Held for 60 Years Fith Age: *Ignitus Aren - Held for 50 years *Chris Aren - Held for 40 years *Roddrick Aren - Held for 30 years *Ataneq Aren - Held for 5 years *Aranitus Aren - several months *Faust Aren - several months *Ataneq Aren - several months Sixth Age: *Caedus Aren- several months *Demyx Aren- several months *Aren Council - Current Aren Council Through the entirety of the Family's history, the Grandmaster has been counseled by a council, in varying size and quality. The smallest recorded council was the council of Dymirti Aren I, who only took his younger brother's, Marketh Aren I, council. The largest recorded council is that of Dwight Aren I, who held a council of thirty men, making decision making within the family a difficult affair. The powers held by the council change from Grandmaster to Grandmaster, and are usually the same tasks any advisory council would have. Due to recent family events, the title of Grandmaster has been dissolved, the powers once held by that title given to the members of the council. The current council stands as follows: #Lady Mother- Yselt Aren #Lord/Lady Keeper- Vacant #Lord/Lady Arch Mage- Vacant #Grand Scribe- Vacant #Lord Vanguard- James Aren Abilities of Aren Blood This section addresses several important abilities imbued within Aren blood. * As it was "gifted" by Zamorak, it's powers can be very chaotic from Aren to Aren. *Blood of an Aren can, and will, overpower almost all mortal blood. However, the individual "blooded" does not create more Aren blood, the blood they naturally create is simply overpowered by the Aren Blood present in their body. *Those of Aren blood excel at blood magic; and are capable of excelling in magic overall. *There are certain enchantments only allowing those with Aren Blood entrance. *Although it is unknown why, women born of Aren blood are potentially more powerful than men born of Aren blood. *Blooded Arens carry the cursed blood in their veins. As they make more of their own, it is overpowered by the magical blood held within. Their genes are unaffected, hence not passing the cursed blood to their children. The Curse The Aren Curse is something every Aren has. An Aren may have one, or even two, curses. It is uncertain how many curses an Aren can actually have. The curse travels from father to child, never mother to child; said child receiving an aspect of their father's personality, being doomed to suffer from that aspect. (For example: anger, sadness, forgetfulness, compassion, madness, kleptomania) Most die because of this flaw. For example, Ignitus died due to his madness consuming him, where Roddrick's foolishness doomed him to losing to Zane. Understanding Galethornianism Like many religious practices, Galethorianism is meant to assist in finding enlightenment. It has much to do with the worship of the Arens that came before us; one's parents, grandparents, or siblings if they have passed away. Many, if not all, of the Arens that are no longer with us rest within the Vault of Souls. The Vault is located in southern Kandarin, and is only accessible by members of the Keeper Line. The Keeper of the Vault is more or less the religious leader of the family, and is counted on for last rites and other religious ceremonies. While this does include the worship of Galethorn Aren, it is not the sole worship of him. It only shares his name, due to his role as the first Aren. The Enlightened Path This is a series of scrolls by Galethorn Aren, scribed by various unknown scribes. It covers various ideological practices and beliefs of Galethorn Aren, and the same teachings he taught to his students and apprentices. These include "The Tenets of the Son", "The Tenets of the Master", and "The fusing of Body, Mind, and Spirit". Each scroll alone teaches its own lesson, while the complete set is merely a collection of lessons taught. A copy of the entire set is available at the Aren Arcane Institute's Yanille branch. The Tenets of the Son Being that Galethorn himself has been a son, and an apprentice, he has set down tenets that should be adhered to when under someone's teaching. # Obedience is required, but only when watched # Appease the Master # Know your place, the Master is the Master with reason # Betraying the Master is your final goal, whether you intend to or not # Protect the Master vigorously # Learn all you can, for the Master will one day die The Tenets of the Master While once a student, Galethorn too became a Master, one who teaches those their own way. He set down similar tenets for all those who became a teacher, a Master, after him. # The Son will be obedient, accept nothing else # Treat the Son with a strict kindness, a drowned plant will never grow, nor will one cut daily. # Be humble, your power is useless without those to teach it to. # The Son is power hungry by nature, remember to remind them of their place # Defend the Son with intensity # Teach all you can, for one day you too will die The Fusing of Body, Mind, and Spirit One of the key elements to following the beliefs and ideologies of Galethorn Aren, is the idea of the perfect agreement. The belief that all three components of one's self must agree before an action can take place. Galethorn's Magic During the third age, Galethorn set out to create perfect weapons. They mix, without error, Blood magic and mind magic. They are described as the following: Carnal Magic - To master the flesh At first, one is only capable to feel the tug of the flesh, a pinch of sorts. After much training, one is able to tear and rip the flesh, before mending it back together. Before long, one finds it possible to numb themselves of the vicsious pain that surges through one's body as they rip and tear one's own flesh with only one's mind. As one slowly moves through the tissue layers of the flesh, one gains insight into the anatomical structuring of the body. One's mastery of the Carnal arts is a long, violent, and painful road. Carnal Magi are often known for a high fortitude for damage, as well as the ability to shift the structure of their own outer bodies. Abilities: Healing, minor shapeshifting, usage of the flesh as a weapon, ability to morph the flesh into a tool. Osteo Magic - To master the bones One feel their leg snap in half as they fall from a high point, the two halves of the bone begin to sew back together as the callus accelerates and mends the two halves of the bone together. If one is to master bone magic they must suffer pain just as is with Carnalmancy, but the reward is great as one is able to mend their bones back together at an accelerated rate, or even possibly use it for offensive capabilities to break their enemies, but one must become a master for that. Abilities: Healing, Major shapeshifting (Used with Carnalmancy), usage of bones as weapons, able to break enemies bones if they're well-versed enough. Cerebral Magic - To master the mind One must face their ownself to gain mastery of Cerebralmancy. Your own greatest enemy is yourself, only you can tell yourself you can't do something. This path of magic takes patience as you practice it, the perks of these magics are you are able to repel most mages and seers from your mind and perhaps are able to read others minds and even control them if you are well-versed enough. Abilities: Mind Blocking, Mind Reading (Surface thoughts), Mind Reading (Deep thoughts), Mind Control. Spectral Magic - To master the spirit Spectralmancy may be the most powerful of the four Aren magics. With spectralmancy one should search deep within their own souls and find out who they truly are, what their purpose on Gielnor is. This path may be the most difficult, yet the most peaceful if one is able to master it. This school of magic also provides a handful of useful powers. Abilities: Spectral Vision (Able to see other's souls and auras.), Spectral projection (Hologram), Become ethereal, Able to use spectralmancy to directly attack the enemy's soul if they are well-versed enough. Spectralmancy can also be used to create ethereal weapons, shields, and armor. The Aren Method of Necromancy The mage looks into themselves, searching for their soul, their essence. Depending on the mage, it will be a different color. Chris Aren has a dark red soul for example. The user then channels this energy, note this requires transferring part of your soul into life energy, into their hands. The user then forces the energy into the ground or where ever the summoning is to take place. The search the ground for a vessel, any corpse or anything really, corpses are simply easy to find. and they breath life into it. Some magi whisper at the animated creature, telling it something. As it grows near the caster as it always does, the caster MUST name them, or give them purpose. Without purpose, the animated creature would run amock. Now that you have animated whatever it is that you are animating, and it has a name and purpose, it is yours to command. Cheers! Aren necromancy deals with enchantments using the soul, as well as sensing the souls of nearby people. A good Aren Necromancer is never caught off guard. The Vault of Souls Created by Galethorn Aren, at the dawn of the fourth age, the Vault of souls is a deep chasm where all Arens are to be laid to rest. Over the years, the vault has evolved, having many, many floors leading to its bottom. The spirits of every Aren buried there lies in wait, simply existing within the vault. At its center, deep under Kandar soil, lies a giant crystal. It is the resting place of the energy of magi, all of which have been absorbed by Galethorn's Battle staff. The Aren Keeper guards the vault with their lives, as it is their duty to watch over the dead, making sure that their afterlife is comfortable. One can only enter the vault if they are accompanied by a Keeper. Current Keeper: Vacant The Aren Ring Each Aren, teacher and apprentice, blooded, initiated and born, as well as each Forsworn gets one of these rings the first time he or she enters the Family's affairs. There are three tiers of rings, each giving different access to the Tower's areas. Every Aren Ring is engraved with the customary "A", in gemstones for some rings. They act as a signet ring. The Aren rings also possess a powerful enchantment, named 'Caro Memoria' by Leila, or Flesh Memory. This enchantment does not prevent you from giving another your ring, but in the hands of another, the Ring is just a ring. It will not allow you access to the Tower, or anything within the tower. The rings also give off a certain aura of "fear" to others possessing a ring, so it is easily discernible who is above and below you in rank. Each ring has a teleport which will take them to Aspera Tower (Or another location, to be specified), similar to the Ring of Kinship. ''Bronze Rings: The lowest tier rings are given to the Forsworn and the very newest applicants of the Arcane Institute. These are also given to the friends of the family, as to show their allegiance. Outside of the Caro Memoria, these rings are not capable of holding enchantments. ''Silver Rings: The silver rings are split into side-tiers: 'Decorless:' Are worn by High ranking members of the Forsworn and accepted students of the Arcane Institute. These rings can be enchanted to hold minor enchantments, such as opening certain doors. 'Sapphire:' Are worn by Teachers of the Arcane Institute. These rings can be enchanted to do far more than their decorless counterpart, up to minor spells being cast from it. ''Gold Rings: Gold Rings are split into four under-tiers: Decorless: Is worn by the Leader (or Commander) of the Forsworn Guard. This ring has the capability to be enchanted to do all manner of low tier spells. Emeralds: Emerald Rings are worn by the Archmages of the Institute. These rings are the magical counterpart to the decorless gold ring, giving the same manner of respect, but within the Aren Arcane Institute. Rubies: Ruby Rings are worn by the Head Archmages of the Arcane Institute. They allow access to nearly all rooms within the Institute, save for the personal quarters of other Head Archmage, and the Aren Archmage's chamber. Dragonstone: Members of Aren Council possess the Dragonstone rings. They allow for near unhindered access to all manner of Aren establishments, as well as being capable of being charged with powerful spells. Diamond: There is only one Diamond Ring, and it is on the fingers of the Grandmaster of the Arens. Like the Aren Archmage's Ring, it allows unlimited access to all locations of the tower, as well as the Sacred Vaults and the Artefact showcases. This ring is no longer in circulation, as the title of Grandmaster has been dissolved. Aren Rings of Power: There are five rings, crafted by an unknown Aren smith in the mid Fourth Age, under the order of Grandmaster Kendrick Aren. Each was given to one of Kendrick's own council. As Kendrick aged, he knew that these rings may fall into the wrong hands. He commanded their holders to scatter them, hiding them across Gielinor. 'Nir - Power' Nir was crafted for Grandmaster Kendrick Aren. It is a ring crafted of pure runestone, and bolsters the physical strength of the wearer. Its location is currently unknown. The dragonstone in the centerpiece is engraved with the Aren "A". 'Aquis - Water' Aquis, the blurite ring crafted for Lauralei, Kendrick's sister, is centered with a large sapphire. It bolsters the wearers ability to use water magicks. It is unknown where the ring was left. The Sapphire is engraved with the Aren "A". 'Ignis - Fire' Ignis, the gold ring crafted for Gregory, Kendrick's nephew, is centered with a ruby. It bolsters the wearers ability to use fire magicks. It is unknown where Gregory left the ring. The Ruby is engraved with the Aren "A". 'Terra - Earth' Terra, the bronze ring crafted for Troy Aren IV, Kendrick's cousin, is centered with an emerald. It bolsters the wearers ability to use earth magicks. It is unknown where Troy left the ring. The emerald is engraved with the Aren "A". 'Aerox - Air' Aerox, the silver ring crafted for Wyatt Aren, Kendrick's own son, is centered in a diamond. It bolsters the wearer's ability to use air magicks. Wyatt has told Aranitus he left it somewhere cold, where the dwarves were. Aranitus found the ring, and now wears it. The diamond is engraved with the Aren "A". Theme Trivia Category:Humans Category:Mage Category:Dark Magic user Category:Modern Magic user Category:Ancient Magic user Category:Necromancers Category:Aren Category:Characters Category:Families Category:Cursed Category:Noble Category:Noble House